DESCRIPTION: In the diagnosis of neurological disorders such as epilepsy, inexpensive recordings of dense array (128-channel) EEG could provide important information of spike and seizure activity to supplement other functional neuroimaging in the guidance of computer-assisted sterotatic surgery. For this purpose, accurate 3D registration of the EEG sensors is required. We propose to build a specialized 3D head and sensor digitizer that provides low cost in relation to existing methods, fast scanning, automatic registration with the MRI, and integration of 3D head and EEG data in commercial VR (virtual reality) formats. The multiple-camera VR recordings will allow close inspection of the patient's epileptic behavior from any angle, synchronized with 3D displays of the EEG (recorded voltage mapped to the head surface or source models mapped to the cortical surface of the MRI.) The Phase I research will produce a prototype system that proves the feasibility of 3D localization of scalp sensors (electrodes), plus the contours of the face and head, using a non-contacting computer vision photogrammetric method. Ten low-cost CCD cameras are digitized and corresponding points in multiple images are then registered to provided an accurate 3D model of the head, face, and EEG sensor positions. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE